


Writing the Future

by delphinidae



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, leon is there briefly with some mystery girl whos totally not sayaka??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinidae/pseuds/delphinidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki agrees to spend New Years Eve with her new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing the Future

**Author's Note:**

> little new years fic i spent literally less than four hours on???
> 
> took a friend's suggestion and stole the title from a song (future by paramore)

Ibuki's neck rested on the armchair of the sofa, her head hanging upside-down over the edge. Her black hair swayed as she shook her head to the beat of the soundtrack. On the opposite end of the sofa were her feet, sitting in Chiaki's lap while the latter's fingers twitched over her game controller.

The apartment was dark, save the glare of the television screen and the smallest sliver of moonlight. It wasn't as quiet: To mask the banging and shouting from the New Years party upstairs, the Mario game (which Mario game, Ibuki couldn't quite place a finger on)'s music was cranked to its loudest, playing in the musician's surround-sound speakers.

"You really didn't wanna go, huh?" asked Ibuki.

Chiaki hummed. "It's not that," she replied. "I just about have this boss beat...probably." She finished her sentence through gritted teeth, her attention directed toward the game still.

Ibuki rolled her eyes. Of course she didn't want to give up spending New Years Eve with her new girlfriend, but Leon threw some good parties he more than often invited the enitre music department to, and she wasn't fond of missing out. Tonight they must have been having a ton of fun, considering they were a floor up and three apartments down the hall, yet Chiaki and Ibuki could still hear them over the horribly loud Mario soundtrack.

She had suffered some good-natured teasing when she told her friends she wouldn't make it this year, that she was instead spending the holiday alone with Chiaki. Not just for the implications, but for the fact that she was so into this new girl she was willing to make such a sacrifice.

The conversation had ended with an extended invitation which Ibuki intended to take up before the night ended.

"Chiakiii," she whined.

Another hum.

"Are you almost finished with that game? I thought you wanted to spend New Years with Ibuki."

Chiaki flushed slightly, though through the dark Ibuki couldn't see it. Unfortunately so, considering it wasn't an all too common occurence. "I do," she said.

Ibuki sighed. She knew she should be flattered her gamer girlfriend wanted to be with her even when they weren't interacting--and she was--but it was hard to sit still and remain content. Especially being Ibuki.

"They want to be loud enough at midnight that the whole building hears them," she mused, referring to her friends' party. "Ibuki would be surprised if they could get any louder than they already are."

"Got it!" Chiaki shouted. Well, for Chiaki it was a shout.

Ibuki turned to the screen to see a new world unlocked. "About time," she muttered to herself. "If Chiaki is done with her game can we go to the party?" she whined. "Pleeeaaase?"

Chiaki placed her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I guess so."

Ibuki beamed. She shot off the sofa in her excitment, pulling Chiaki up by the arm. With the game left on the world select menu, they headed out the door. Ibuki having shifted her grip now dragged Chiaki along by her hand, their fingers intertwined.

Even in the hall outside Leon's apartment, they could hear the voices inside loud--some clear, others slurred. Ibuki turned the doorknob, but the door stuck when she tried to push it open. Locked. She rapped her fist against it and waited.

When a minute went by without an answer, she tried again. Then reached into her pocket: She could try calling one of her classmates. She dialed Leon's number, but it wouldn't even ring. Hiyoko's went to voicemail.

Before locking her phone in defeat, she checked the time.

"Eleven forty-eight," Chiaki reported from behind her.

Ibuki groaned. "They're not gonna notice us before midnight. Ibuki may as well give up."

A hum.

She glanced back at Chiaki.

"We could take the fire escape."

Ibuki's eyes widened. "And climb through the window?"

"Well, I thought we could get their attention from there. I didn't think you would mind." Chiaki sighed. A defeated sort of sigh.

"No! Ibuki doesn't mind! Ibuki just didn't expect such a suggestion from you."

Chiaki flushed.

This time Ibuki noticed in the bright light of the hallway, and couldn't help but reflect it. "Let's hurry then," she said quickly.

Ibuki led the way a short distance down the hall at a light jog, turned the corner into a dimly lit area of the building. The fire escape door was heavy and when she pushed it open, the cold winter air chilled her immediately.

The escape balcony was thin, surrounded by railing that didn't quite reach Ibuki's waist, but it was long, reaching almost to the first apartment over's window. That apartment was Leon's and its tiny balcony was a few feet over from there.

Chiaki leaned over the rail toward the window, but something pulled her back.

"Ibuki should do it. Wouldn't want Chiaki to fall," she mumbled. She knocked hard on the window repeatedly, silently begging anyone to open it.

When no one did, she added her own shouting to the mix. "Someone open the damn window! Leooooon, let us in!"

"Um."

She stood back and turned to Chiaki.

"Eleven fifty-nine."

Ibuki sat down in defeat on the cold balcony bars. "We tried."

Chiaki joined her, tilted her head to rest on Ibuki's shoulder.

Every muscle in the musician's body went tense and she felt her face heat up. Chiaki had only shown this sort of blatant affection once before.

_Five. Four._ She could barely hear the countdown inside the apartment over her own nervous heartbeat.

_Three._

She planted a kiss on the part of Chiaki's hair. Felt Chiaki tense up as she had, then pull her knees to her chest.

_Two._

Suddenly determined to make the best of the situation, she scooted forward to sit in front of the other girl. She shifted her weight to her knees.

_One._

Chiaki now rested her head back on the rail; Ibuki pushed a strand of cotton candy hair out of her face.

"Happy New Years," Chiaki breathed.

Ibuki leaned in to close the gap between them, pressing her lips against the smaller girl's. She had to grap the railing to keep her balance. Chiaki craned her neck to return the kiss.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!"

Chiaki was the first to break away, and when Ibuki looked down she saw the gamer's cheeks were even pinker than her hair. Looking up, she saw Leon standing on the balcony, his blue-haired girlfriend leaning against the railing next to him.

"You may as well come join us--we've got refreshments."

Ibuki stuck out her tongue, but he'd already turned his back.

She grabbed Chiaki's hand and headed back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> why isn't this ship more popular good gosh
> 
> i'm sry it's not v good but i tried


End file.
